Did you say it?
by AndreKimiko
Summary: Unas frases de Grey s Anatomy y una pareja terca hacen buena conbinación aveces... quieren averiguar porque? Entren y lean


**Did you say it?**

-Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi-

Las maquinas suenan periódicamente. Es un sonido que me tranquiliza y me perturba al mismo tiempo. Ese sonido me dice que sigues vivo, que todavía respiras que todavía puedes vivir pero al mismo tiempo me recuerda que es mi culpa que estés en este estado.

**Did**** you**** say**** it?**

(¿Lo dijiste?)

Maldición si no te hubiera mandado a volar con mi mazo esta mañana… no hubieras caído en media calle y el camión… no te hubiera…

-Ranma- muevo tu brazo suavemente tratando de que despiertes. Los doctores dicen que si no despiertas en las primeras 48 horas será muy improbable que despiertes después. Llevo 5 horas tratando de despertarte pero no lo he conseguido, igual no me voy a rendir, no todavía.

-pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi-

-Ranma despierta, por favor Ranma. Nunca has perdido una batalla, no pierdas esta. Demuéstrale a los doctores quien es Ranma Saotome- por mis mejillas vuelven a bajar las lágrimas. Sinceramente ni siquiera eso me hace desahogarme, ni llorar muestra todo el dolor que tengo por dentro

-Ranma por favor despierta te quiero decir algo, Ranma-

**I**** love you**

(Te amo)

-Ranma por favor despierta- vuelvo a decir. Quiero decírtelo. –Te amo- ¿Por qué ahora me resulta tan fácil decírtelo? ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo cuando estas despierto? –Ranma por favor despierta, quiero decirte… quiero ver esos hermosos ojos azules de nuevo, que esos ojos me vuelvan a hipnotizar, que me vuelvas a salvar de tus prometidas, quiero… te quiero a ti- me acuesto sobre tu pecho a llorar desconsoladamente., esperando que me rodees con tus brazos. Como lo haces siempre que me ves llorar.

**I**** don't ever wanna live without you**

(No quiero vivir mi vida sin ti)

-Ranma… por favor despierta… yo no soy la única que te va a extrañar. Papá, Tío Genma, Nabiki, Kasumi… Tía Nodoka… el Dr. Tofú… Shampoo… Ryoga… Mou…Mousse… Uk…Ukio- poco a poco mi voz se va quebrando –Hasta Kuno te va a extrañar si te vas… hiciste muchos amigos Ranma… todos… todos te vamos a extrañar si te vas. No te vayas por favor –

-pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi-

**You change**** my**** life**

(Cambiaste mi vida)

-Ranma por favor no imagino mi vida sin ti. Ahora eres parte de ella, parte de mí. Tienes que despertar y oír lo que te tengo que decir. Ranma despierta, vuelve a insultarme, vuelve a decirme que soy una torpe, violenta y fea marimacho por favor.

**Did**** you say**** it? **

(¿Lo dijiste?)

Ranma te amo… quiero decírtelo. Quiero que lo sepas. No me importa si no me correspondes, es este momento lo que quiero, lo único que quiero, es que lo sepas que no te mueras sin saberlo. Que no digas que nunca fuiste amado. Quiero que sepas que te amé como a nadie. Ranma hazme ese último favor, no te vas a tener que casar conmigo, no voy a dejar que nos casen si no es lo que tú quieres. Solo déjame decírtelo

-Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi

**Make a plan **

(Haz un plan)

**Seat a goal**

(Ten una meta)

**Work for it**

(Trabaja por ella)

Ranma recuerda, tú quieres ser el mejor artista marcial de Japón, quieres liberarte de tu maldición, quieres ser el hombre que tu mamá desea ver. Despierta y cúmplelo. Vamos Ranma no te dejes vencer. Que esta no sea la primera vez que pierdes.

**But every now and then**

(Pero ahora y después)

**Look around**

(Mira alrededor)

**Drink it in**

(Bébelo)

--

-Ranma!-Grito desesperada salgo corriendo al pasillo y grito – ¡Ayuda! Un doctor, una enfermera, cualquiera. Mí prometido esta… ¡Ayuda!- veo como un doctor entra a la habitación corriendo seguido por enfermeras y un carrito que supongo que es el que siempre usan cuando la gente se está… muriendo

--

-Rápido carguen a 200- grita el doctor, suena un ruido raro –Despejen- el doctor le pone las paletas en el pecho a Ranma y le da una descarga.

- -

El reacciona brincando en la cama pero no responde como yo quisiera por lo que repiten y repiten el procedimiento. Me duele en el alma ver lo que está pasando. Por lo que me salgo corriendo de la habitación y me pongo a llorar afuera, sin miedo de que alguien me vea y note porque estoy así

**Cause this is it**

(Porque esto es todo)

-Señorita.- veo a una enfermera salir del cuarto

-Por favor deme buenas noticias- le ruego. Pero ya se lo que me va a decir

-Lo siento hicimos todo lo que pudimos- Mi corazón se parte en ciento de trillones de pedacitos.

-Si lo entiendo… yo… ¿puedo verlo?- pregunto

-Claro- entro a la habitación. Lo veo en la cama. Está igual a como lo deje hace unos minutos; con los ojos cerrados, enyesado, pero esta vez no oigo el pi que me decía que seguías vivo.

-Ranma…- me vuelvo a poner a llorar en tu pecho, antes estaba caliente ahora lo siento frío. –Te… amo…yo… lo siento… es mi… culpa-

Solo sigo llorando. Tal vez así mi dolor se desvanezca un poco.

**It might all be gone tomorrow**

(Todo podría desaparecer mañana)

**N/A: **Wow dos fics en un día =D es mi record… en verdad que estar en vacaciones me ha inspirado =) Veamos si puedo sacar uno más antes de que termine el día

Bueno… a diferencia de mis otros fics este está un poco más… etto… ¿triste? No sé de donde salió. Para los fans de Grey´s Anatomy esas frases se les va a hacer familiar. Son las últimas frases que dice Meredith en el final de temporada de la quinta temporada de Grey´s.

Simplemente oí la frase un día de estos y por alguna razón me vino a la mente que sería perfecto para esta parejita. Además no sé si lo traduje bien… hice lo mejor que pude entonces SORRY, LO SIENTO, GOMEN, EXCUSE MOI si lo traduje mal

La verdad prefiero los finales felices donde mi amado Ranma no muere pero lastimosamente tenía que hacerlo es por eso que no profundice mucho en cómo estaba Ranma después del accidente que tuvo porque seguro me hubiera puesto a llorar *sniff*

Bueno si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si prefieren que vuelva al "y vivieron felices para siempre" en vez de "hicimos todo lo que pudimos", si quieren tirarme bombas para matarme todas las fans de Ranma, si quieren darme cumplidos… no sé dejarme un review y yo les contesto lo más rápido que pueda.

**P.D. Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y la frase son de Shonda Rimes (escritora de Grey´s Anatomy *-*) Así que no me demanden ¿sí?**


End file.
